H2O
The H2O Meteos are generally blue-colored Meteos representative of water and liquids, found most often on planets with larger amounts of liquid or moisture. It is the fifth most common Meteo type in Meteos. List of Planets Featuring H2O Meteos (Meteos (DS)) * Bavoom * Boggob * Brabbit * Florias * Freaze * Geolyte * Gigagush * Globin * Grannest * Hevendor * Jeljel * Lastar * Layazero * Megadom * Mekks * Oleana * Starrii * Suburbion (Only in initial Meteo drops) * Thirnova (Only in initial Meteo drop) * Vubble * Wiral * Wuud * Yooj * Meteo Please keep in mind that while a planet not on this list will not naturally have H2O Meteos drop, they can still be placed via another planet launching them as Burnt Meteos at them. ( - The remaining H2O Meteo designs) Fusion H2O Meteos are used in the following recipes: *Rare Meteo of Soul - 250 Fire, 250 H2O, 250 Zap, 250 Zoo, 100 Glow Planets *Freaze - 100 Air, 200 H2O *Boggob - 50 H2O, 100 Soil, 600 Herb, 100 Zoo, 1 Glow *Hevendor - 777 Air, 777 Fire, 777 H2O, 777 Soil, 777 Iron, 777 Zap, 777 Herb, 777 Zoo, 77 Glow, 77 Dark, 1 Soul, 1 Time *Megadom - 200 Air, 200 Fire, 100 H2O, 100 Soil *Gigagush - 20 Air, 10 Fire, 30 H2O, 300 Iron, 1500 Zoo, 30 Dark, 1 Soul *Layazero - 256 Air, 256 Fire, 256 H2O, 256 Soil, 256 Iron, 256 Zap, 256 Herb, 256 Zoo, 64 Glow, 64 Dark *Bavoom - 1000 Air, 200 H2O, 200 Zoo *Brabbit - 1800 Air, 150 Fire, 150 H2O, 150 Soil, 150 Zap, 150 Herb, 150 Zoo, 1 Soul *Yooj - 4000 Air, 500 Fire, 1000 H2O, 100 Glow, 1 Time *Vubble - 2500 Air, 3000 H2O, 80 Glow, 1 Time *Cavious - 1 Air, 400 Fire, 1 H2O, 2000 Soil, 500 Iron, 400 Zap, 400 Herb, 1 Zoo, 1 Glow, 1 Dark, 2 Time *Wuud - 800 H2O, 3000 Herb, 1 Soul *Suburbion - 78 Air, 77 Fire, 75 H2O, 1200 Dark, 3 Time *Meteo - 5000 Air, 5000 Fire, 5000 H2O, 5000 Soil, 3000 Iron, 3000 Zap, 2000 Herb, 2000 Zoo, 1000 Glow, 1000 Dark, 5 Soul, 5Time Items *Smart Bomb - 300 Air, 300 Fire, 300 H2O, 300 Soil, 300 Iron, 300 Zap, 300 Herb, 300 Zoo, 50 Glow, 50 Dark, 1 Soul, 1 Time *Row Bomb - 111 Fire, 111 H2O, 111 Soil *Smoke Screen - 200 Air, 200 H2O *Smoke Line - 800 Air, 1000 H2O, 20 Glow, 1 Soul *Eraser - 123 Air, 123 Fire, 123 H2O, 123 Soil, 123 Iron, 123 Zap, 123 Herb, 123 Zoo, 12 Glow, 12 Dark, 1 Soul *Speeder Lock - 1024 H2O, 255 Soil, 350 Herb, 20 Dark, 1 Soul, 1 Time Sound Sets *Oleana - 200 H2O *Freaze - 500 H2O *Vubble - 1000 H2O *Meteo - 1 Air, 1 Fire, 1 H2O, 1 Soil, 1 Iron, 1 Zap, 1 Herb, 1 Zoo, 1 Glow, 1 Dark, 1 Soul, 1 Time *Fusion Room - 300 Fire, 300 H2O *Staff Roll - 100 Air, 100 Fire, 100 H2O, 100 Soil, 100 Iron, 100 Zap, 100 Herb, 100 Zoo, 100 Glow, 100 Dark, 1 Soul, 1 Time Category:Meteo Type